


Prom

by Broegan



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broegan/pseuds/Broegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this post: http://starfieldcanvas.tumblr.com/post/143212327836/vangohing-my-best-friend-just-called-me-to-ask<br/>So I just... I had to imagine my OTP in this circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

The retro, instrumental style of the Spider-Man theme song booms through Mary Jane Watson’s room, and she rummages through all the textbooks and papers on her bed to find her cellphone.

Looking down upon the device to see who’s calling, she smiles when she reads ‘Tiger’.

“I was in the middle of homework, you know.” MJ jests.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I’m currently stuck on the front of a moving vehicle trying to stop this guy from doing crazy super villain things.” Peter retorts.

“Wait, _what_?!” MJ knows about Peter’s secret identity, but it never seems to ever be dull for her.

“Nothing. So I was wondering, like, what colour of tie I need to get. Aunt May has put her foot down and I can’t put off shopping any longer and I thought I would check in with you first, cause I figured like, Mary Jane Watson was going to take the reigns on this one. She has a _plan_.”

“Take the reigns on _what_ one?!” Confusion, yet hopefulness spreads throughout MJ, and she feels her cheeks getting hot.

“Hold– Hold on, Mary Jane. YOU NEARLY RAN OVER THAT OLD WOMAN! You know… You know what–”

Now, the only things MJ can hear is some profanity, cars swerving and honking, and the occasional ‘how rude’, or ‘that’s no way to treat a member of society’ and things equally as stupid coming from Peter.

After a couple of minutes of this, Peter finally comes back to the conversation.

“I’m so sorry Mary Jane, some people just have no manners.”

“Mhhmm…”

“As I was saying, I really like green on you, but if you already have a dress picked out just let me know what colour it is and we’ll be golden.” Peter goes on. “I just figured we should match, you know. At least that’s what aunt May said. That we need to match. For prom. Oh god, is that not a thing? Am I just completely embarrassing myself?!”

“Peter, that’s not embarrassing, in fact it’s kind of cute, it’s just–”

“Oh god…” He interrupts.

“There you go.” MJ rolls her eyes out of fondness.

“I never asked you.” The lightbulb went off.

“You never asked me.” She reiterates.

“I never asked you to prom.”

“Nope.”

“MARY JANE. Oh I am so sorry. I had every intention to, I had it all planned out and I swear that I– Oh god.”

“Pete.”

“I am so sorry, truly am. I just–”

“Peter, I would love to go to prom with you, you idiot.” MJ has to raise her voice to stop his rambling. 

“You would?”

“Of course.”

“After… After this catastrophe?”

“Even after this complete failure.”

The line goes quiet for a moment, until he finally speaks up.

“You just made me the happiest guy, Mary Jane Watson.”

“Yeah, and you better show up in emerald. Because that’s the colour of my dress.” 

“Emerald. Got it. You will not be disappointed. This is gonna be– Oh man this crook seemed to have wiggled out of the webbing… I– I got to go, red. But I’m looking forward to Prom.”

“Me too, now that, you know, you asked me.” MJ jokes.

“Yeah… Hey, Mary Jane?”

“Yeah?”

“I really like you.”

She has to bite her lip and scrunch her nose, cause the smile that’s plastered on her face is starting to hurt her cheeks.

“I really like you too.”


End file.
